


“Dont Touch My Kid”

by Brianna_Parker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter gets kidnapped, Peter is Tony’s son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is peters dad, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna_Parker/pseuds/Brianna_Parker
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped and tony has to come save him.





	“Dont Touch My Kid”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it! Lemme know what ya think!

Peter had had an awful day at school. Flash had broken a record of insulting him 37 times (not that anyone was counting), he had dropped his lunch tray on his shoes and he realized too late that his math homework was at the compound. Now he was about to do the one thing that brought him joy in the day: patrolling the city as Spider-Man.  
Just before he opened his bag, Peter’s Spidey senses began to gnaw at his mind. But before he could react, something heavy hit the side of his face and he was out like a light.

Tony Stark had been tinkering with an upgrade on his suit where he could listen in on others speaking. He certainly wasn’t expecting the static that came on his tv.  
The static cut to a video in a dark warehouse. The only thing in the frame was an unconscious teenage boy who looked to be about Peter’s age, even though his head was down. Tony hoped it wasn’t one of Peter’s friends. He didn’t think the kid could deal with the worry.  
“Tony Stark!” Said the raspy voice of the person recording the video. Tony snapped to attention, unaware of what he had to do with this situation. “I believe you have something I want. Which is fine for now, because I have something you want.”   
Tony narrowed his eyes. What could this man possibly have that he wanted? The man walked closer to the kid and grabbed him roughly by the hair. What Tony saw when the man pulled the kid’s head up made his heart quite possibly skip a beat. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The teenager the man had hostage was Peter.   
Tony paced back and forth, on the verge of yanking his hair out, when the man spoke again. “If you want him, come get him.” Then the video cut to black. Tony’s phone flashed with a text. An address. Tony called the suit and took off.

Peter awoke, dazed and confused. He blinked his eyes, the place he was in coming into focus. He tried to stand up, but his arms and legs were tied to the chair he was in. He was going to shout for help before realizing that there was a piece of fabric in his mouth. Peter was beginning to panic. He tried to scream, only succeeding in making a faint muffled sound. Peter thrashed in his chair trying to escape and nearly tipped it over. He heard footsteps and his kidnapper came into view. Peter screamed and thrashed even harder.   
“Well, well, well,” said the man before him. “Who do we have here?” Peter was screaming so hard his throat was starting to burn. He desperately wished Tony was here. The man walked directly behind Peter, breathing on his neck. It made Peter shudder with terror. “We’ll just wait here until your little mentor comes to save you,” he whispered. He spit the word “mentor” like it was made of acid. After he walked out of the room, Peter’s eyes started to fill with tears. He just wanted to leave. He didn’t know how long he was there, and he didn’t know what time it was. He just sat there, tears beginning to spill helplessly down his cheeks.

Tony was freaking out. He wished he had picked up the kid from school himself.  
Tony flew across Manhattan, grateful that he finished his superhearing upgrade. Tony had FRIDAY directing him to the warehouse Peter was being kept in, so he focused his attention on listening as hard as he could to the man and Peter. Peter seemed to be sobbing his eyes out, but something was muffling him. He listened to what the man was saying.   
“IF YOU DONT SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I’LL KILL YOU!” More crying.   
“I’m coming Peter.” Tony whispered. The crying had ceased by the time Tony reached the warehouse where the talking was coming from. He had been freaking out since everything in it went silent. Was Peter still conscious? Was he even alive? “FRIDAY, what’s my best entry point?!” He said frantically.   
“It seems the east window is your best option.” The AI replied. Tony zipped to the east side of the building. The window there wasn’t exactly floor to ceiling, but he would be able to fit himself through. He cautiously looked into it. He began to panic when he didn’t see Peter. “Here goes nothing.” He slammed himself into the window, breaking it on his first shot.   
“And Tony Stark saves the day again,” came a voice from behind him.   
Tony turned, the scene in front of him mortifying.  
The kidnapper was holding Peter by the head, a knife less than an inch from the kid’s throat. Peter pressed his head as far from the knife as he could, his vision blurred with tears. He sniffled, probably trying his hardest not to cry. There was sure panic in his eyes when Tony looked into them.   
“Give me the Iron Man suit!” The guy said when Tony looked at him.  
“Let. Him. Go.” Tony said seriously as tears fell rapidly from Peter’s eyes. “Now.”   
“Don’t come any closer or I’ll kill him!” Said the man.   
Peter let out a large sob. “I don’t wanna die!” He squeaked out.   
“You won’t have to if he gives me the suit!” At the word “suit” the man pushed the knife so close to Peter he could feel it brushing against his throat.  
Tony had had enough. So quickly that the knife holder couldn’t react, Tony grabbed him by both arms and wrenched them away from Peter, who slid to the ground and crawled up behind Tony. The man took a stab at Tony, only to be deflected when Peter grabbed him by his knife hand, anger and adrenaline rushing through his body. The man grabbed his arm back and slashed at Peter blindly, making contact with the boy’s shoulder. Peter cried out in pain and fell down to his knees. Tony, acting on pure adrenaline, easily knocked the knife out of the kidnapper’s hand with his repulsors, lifting him off of the ground in anger. He ran all the way to the window and threw the man out of it, letting him fall several stories. “That’s right.” He said. “Don’t you ever touch my kid again.”  
He turned back to Peter, who was sobbing on the floor and clutching his bloody shoulder. “Oh god.” He muttered, running over. Peter had a deep gash through his left shoulder, which was bleeding like crazy. Tony said quietly, “Can you stand?” Peter nodded, then winced at the pain of it. Tony saw a huge bruise forming on the side of Peter’s head. “Never mind.” He said, lifting the injured kid off the ground with a gentleness Peter didn’t know Tony possessed.   
As they flew out the window, Peter found himself saying to Tony, “You called me your kid.”   
“Yes Peter,” Tony replied simply. “Yes I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos if you want! Cya later!


End file.
